rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Motorfiesta 2
|}} |Stages = 9 |Goals = 35 |RS = ?? R$ reward?? |Gold = 110 |Manufacturer = PAGANI |Main Reward = HUAYRA BC}} Enjoy the Festivities In Motorfiesta 2|In-game description.}} Motorfiesta 2 was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the PAGANI HUAYRA BC, after was updated. Motorfiesta 2 started September 1st, 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Saturday, 1 September 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 9x24 hours later, 11PM Monday, 10 September 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The PAGANI HUAYRA BC has been added to Essential Pagani bonus series in the Legend group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Motorfiesta 2 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 2 Stage 01 (Old VS. New) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Old VS. New) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the PAGANI HUAYRA BC on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 2 Stage 01. Stage 02 (Getting Familiar) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Getting Familiar) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the PAGANI HUAYRA BC on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 2 Stage 02. Stage 03 (Pagani Showdown) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Pagani Showdown) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the PAGANI HUAYRA BC on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 2 Stage 03. Stage 04 (Preparations Begin) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Preparations Begin) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the PAGANI HUAYRA BC on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 2 Stage 04. Stage 05 (Extreme Measures) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Extreme Measures) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the PAGANI HUAYRA BC on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 2 Stage 05. Stage 06 (Teacher vs. Student) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Teacher vs. Student) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the PAGANI HUAYRA BC on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 2 Stage 06. Stage 07 (Solo Test) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (Solo Test) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the PAGANI HUAYRA BC on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 2 Stage 07. Stage 08 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the PAGANI HUAYRA BC on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 2 Stage 08. Stage 09 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the ninth stage (Grand Final) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the ninth stage, players will have to race the PAGANI HUAYRA BC on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 09, see this: Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 2 Stage 09. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Special Events